pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Gold and Silver Walkthrough/Part 19
Route 8 There's only a few things to do on this route. It's essentially a straightforward pathway to Lavender Town. Right at the beginning are three s that are part of the Kanto Pokémon Federation group, who are mad that the Underground Path is closed off. They will all battle you. |} |} Past them you can use to get to some wild grass. Above there is a . |} Down the path is another . Up from him is a tree with a . Head right and you'll be in Lavender Town. Lavender Town The Poké Mart offers the following: At the bottom, on the right-side house, is the Name Rater, like the one in Goldenrod City. The only two places of interest are the Soul House, where Mr. Fuji is, and the Kanto Radio Tower, which has been converted from the Pokémon Tower in the Generation I games and . Inside the Soul House, you can talk to Mr. Fuji, but there's nothing of significance inside. Inside the Radio Tower, there is not much here right now. Only the ground floor is available due to the Team Rocket incident in the Goldenrod Radio Tower. Head up to . Route 10 (South) Right from the entrance to the route, you'll have to face a . |} Go right and up to face a . |} Now you can head inside Rock Tunnel, but be sure to bring a Pokémon with ! Rock Tunnel Rock Tunnel, 1F Rock Tunnel B1F GSC.png Rock Tunnel, B1F }} If you walk straight ahead onto the platform, you can get . Go back down and go left to get an . Go right and up and take the stairs. Go around south and collect the , then go to the northeast corner and grab the . Take the stairs up. On the next floor go northwest to find the next set of stairs and take them down. Go all the way down to the bottom and left to get an . From there, go right and take the stairs up. Follow the path left to the exit to . There is a Pokémon Center conveniently outside leading a little to . Go up and around the grass to the river and down. You'll now be on the upper half of by the . Route 10 (North) Head inside the nearby building, which is the . Power Plant The has definitely been renovated from the previous generation. Unfortunately, it seems a crucial of the generator was stolen, which is used to run the Magnet Train between Saffron City and Goldenrod City. Talk to the manager by the broken generator, who will be mad at whoever stole the part. As you leave the Power Plant, the security guard in the front will be alerted to a shady character being loitering around in Cerulean City. He asks your cooperation on the issue. Start heading west through to Cerulean City. You'll have to back up and around to where you came from. Route 9 After coming back around, keep going west through the route and you'll come across several trainers. |} Go down the ledges to battle a . |} Go straight left and up at the end and battle the . |} Go one step below him and go right and up. You'll face another . Go back down and around the Camper and up. You'll find yourself in battle with another Camper. Go down a few ledges to be in battle with another . |} Go back up and around, past Camper Sid, and down the ledge. Use on the small tree and you'll be in Cerulean City. Category:Pokémon Gold and Silver Category:Walkthrough